In recent years, in order to reduce power consumption of a liquid crystal display device, a scanning stop period is provided in some cases, during which a state of not changing a voltage applied to a liquid crystal element is maintained for a predetermined period while display is performed. By inserting such a scanning stop period (pause period), it is possible to meet a demand of reducing power consumption, for example, in a mobile terminal or the like, while continuing displaying a still image.
Moreover, there are some display devices which, by providing such a scanning stop period not to all rows but to a predetermined row range, perform normal display only in a part of a screen and continue displaying a still image in a remaining part of the screen, which corresponds to the row range (such a display method is also called partial display).
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-356746, described is a configuration in which an enable signal ENB is provided and a scanning signal is output from a gate driver only in a case where the enable signal ENB is active during a scanning period. With this configuration, by appropriately setting an active period of the enable signal ENB, it is possible to output the scanning signal only to a scanning signal line corresponding to a predetermined row range, and to perform the partial display with which normal display is performed in the row range and a still image is continued to be displayed in the remaining part.